No Hesitation
by Nena Karnf
Summary: In Bette Noire Kate hesitates in killing Ari, what if she didn't? What if she went for it and would she have succeeded? Characters, Kate, Ari, Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Abby, Gerald and other NCIS staff. Rating, T. Ships, none. Warnings, violence and assault, emotional manipulation.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: Hi guys, I'm currently on a break from writing, but I just wanted to write something. Anything. I have written a few chapters in advance so I should be able to continue updating this fiction regularly. When I have more time I will try to add to my existing tales also. Please let me know what you thought in the reviews as I really hope I captured Ari's character well and enjoyed exploring the Kate and Ari dynamic. THERE WILL BE NO ROMANCE IN THIS FICTION, just incase you were hoping for 'Kari'. (Side note, though throughout this fiction he is referred to as Ari and Haswari, remember that the team did not know his name at this point, however it would have gotten too confusing just to refer to Ari as 'him, the man, etc')_

 **Chapter One**

 ** _Caitlin Todd, a former secret service agent tasked with the presidential detail. Strong, wilful, resilient, and above all trained. Trained in special ops, bodyguard techniques, observational skills beyond normal human capability, and close combat. She couldn't have snapped a neck with her bare hands in an instant, but she could have definitely killed a man without the need for weapons. She'd fought before without her gun, and won, after all she had three older brothers and never had a Sig when growing up. She was above else resourceful, she observed her surroundings and used them to her advantage, anything within reach that would give her an edge over her opponent._**

Kate watched as Ducky carefully sealed the body bag before glancing back at her captor, his hands were on his hips and his face plastered with a smug smile. She felt revulsion. She paced slowly, knowing that if she did anymore he would shoot her, when she saw a gleam in the corner of her eye. She looked down to see the medical equipment tray, and on it a scalpel. She reached for it slowly whilst the man was distracted, only to be stopped by a whisper.  
"Kate...no." Dr Mallard said shaking his head slightly as his hands zipped the bag shut. He looked down nervously and then met her eyes. "He wants you to try." She ignored him and held the knife loosely behind her back. Though she did wonder why it had been left so conveniently for her and why Ari had chosen this moment to turn his back. Ducky said nothing further, he was not a special agent, though he may have years of wisdom he was unaware of how to stab someone, unlike Kate. She stepped closer to him, not smiling but looking un-phased by her current situation. He turned towards her, and before either spoke she lunged at him stabbing him in the torso, she didn't hesitate like he expected her to and was therefore unable to block her. Not that it made a difference of course, Ari was wearing a vest and the scalpel caused no injury.

Kate looked down at the scalpel sticking into his vest in shock knowing she had made a mistake. He pulled the knife out and threw it to the floor in one fluid motion, then grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. She was millimetres from touching him.  
"Tut tut Caitlin, did they not teach you to recognise the signs of a person wearing a vest? The difference in fabric, the folds, texture. I expected more from you. Never the less Gerald will pay the price...such a shame." He turned towards Gerald but Kate stepped in the way.  
"Don't you dare, you did that intentionally, you just wanted another excuse to shoot him!"  
"Step aside Caitlin, it would be such a shame to shoot you also." She stood her ground and his glare pierced through her causing her legs to tremble slightly.  
"Shoot me then, not him."  
"No. You knew the rules." He replied staring down at her as he cocked his gun.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kate yelled in his face, followed by spitting at him. Ari snapped, his calm attitude vanished as he violently slapped Kate with the back of his hand caused her to fall to the ground and hit her head. Ari holstered his gun and bent down towards Kate, her face dripping with blood. Blood from her nose, blood from her lips and blood from her gums.  
"I'm sorry Caitlin, I had no intention of ruining that pretty face of yours, but what is done is done." He reached to wipe the blood and she turned her face.  
"Don't. Touch. Me." She said slowly before attempting to stand up. Black spots clouded her vision, and her balance was unstable, she tried to stay still but it was difficult as the around her seemed to be spinning. The dizziness won and she fell to the ground again, the blow to her head had given her a severe concussion.  
"I do hope Ducky, that you have learned from your colleague." Ari said slowly. The words sounded muffled to Agent Todd as she slowly slipped unconscious.

Ari gestured for Ducky to move away from Gerald towards the freezers. He stayed still.  
"At least let me check on her before you do whatever it is your planning."  
"I think we proved just a moment ago, that I do not take orders from NCIS, or would you like to join Kate on the floor? Only you will have a bullet in your head." Ducky sighed and walked toward the freezer and stood there waiting. "Get in." Ari said calmly. Doctor Mallard pulled out 107 which he knew was empty and slowly clambered onto the draw. He lay on his back, with his arms crossed on his chest. Ari grabbed his wrists and secured them with a cable tie before placing tape over his mouth. He slid the Doctor in and locked the door. He wondered how long he would be left in there, too long and it would prove fatal. The freezer compartment would lower his body temperature and his heart would slow before his organs shut down entirely. The outside sounds were muffled but he heard the sliding doors followed by conversation that sounded like Gibbs was there. Thank the lord, he thought. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by gun shots, the fire eventually ceased and he heard Tony's voice cry out.  
"Kate? Ducky?" He shouted loudly. Ducky responded by banging on the metal door and it was quickly opened. He climbed out of the icy chamber. Tony left Ducky with another NCIS member and went over to Gibbs.

"Boss? Boss, hey boss?" Gibbs slowly came to and felt intense pain from the gun shot wound he'd sustained. "Listen don't try to sit up, don't-" Gibbs sat up. "Sit up...EMTs will be here in a minute, it's a through and through. Nothing vital."  
"We get him?" Gibbs mumbled.  
"Yeah you got him." Tony grinned at Gibbs as an EMT rushed towards them with an oxygen canister and mask. Gibbs breathed heavily from it.  
"Where's Kate? Tony! Where is Kate?" Gibbs asked struggling to breathe properly due to the pain. "Ducky!?"  
"She was unconscious he must have put her in one of the other draws." Ducky answered calmly They both started opening the doors to every freezer space finding nothing. Ducky desperately flung open the final draw hoping, praying, to find the NCIS Special Agent. Empty.  
"But we got him?" Tony said confused. "Where could she have gone?" Whilst Tony had been opening draws Gibbs had clambered to his feet and rolled over the body.  
"No we didn't. That ass-hole has her." Gibbs ran his hands through his hair and Tony sank to the ground slowly. She was gone, Ari had taken her, and they had no idea why.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I was a bit hesitant to post this chapter as no one had reviewed as I wasn't sure if anyone was reading or enjoying this story. I hope you are as the little free time I have at the moment is going into this story haha :) Please try and remember for this chapter that this is very early NCIS where tracing cell-phones, and locations etc was more tricky than it is today for law enforcement agencies._

 **Chapter Two**

When Kate woke up she was tied to a chair with her wrists bound behind her back and her legs tied to the front two legs. She didn't wake immediately but slowly came round becoming more and more aware of her situation. The Special Agent tried her best to recollect the details which had led to being tied up but her mind was a blank. It felt like there was a thick fog surrounding her memory and she had no idea where she was or how she had got there. She forced her eyes open only to see darkness, she had a blindfold on. The throbbing in her head only grew as she raised her head. She tugged at her ties and struggled so hard that she tipped the chair and fell onto her side. She heard a voice making tutting sounds and felt someone lift her back up so the chair was standing again, but she was still tied to it. A gentle hand reached round and caressed her hair before removing the blind fold. She came face to face with Ari and it all flooded back, Gerald, Ducky, the morgue, the back-handed slap.

"You bastard." She glared at him.  
"Is that all you can say my dear Caitlin? Do they not teach manners in America?" He sighed.  
"I rarely show manners to people who shoot my friends, then kidnap me." She replied icily.  
"True, I would not have had to take such drastic matters however if you and your team had followed the rules. I shot Gerald because you tried to trick me, I hit you because you spat in my face." He frowned recalling the memory and Kate smirked with pride. After all it was no less than the bastard deserved. "I apologise for that however, I did not mean for you to hit your head. Would you like some ice for it?" He smiled sweetly and Kate felt the same feeling of disgust she had in the morgue.  
"Why kidnap me? Do you want a ransom? A trade? You should know by now, NCIS does not negotiate with terrorists."  
"I kidnapped you because Gibbs tricked me, he took something of mine and now I have taken something of his." Ari turned his back and started to walk away from her. He returned moments later with ice for Kate's head and a glass of water. He placed them on the floor.  
"I am going to untie you, there is no point trying to escape. The room is locked, there is a guard outside, and I would hate to have to waste a bullet on you. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." She replied promptly knowing it would be simpler to go along with things until she had formulated a real plan. Ari untied her wrists and ankles, leaving the rope next to the chair. Ari handed her the ice-pack and she placed it on the back of her head. Though she had been hit in the face, it hurt considerably less than her throbbing skull. Ari held out the glass of water to her but she just looked at him, he understood. Ari took a large sip and drunk it to prove it had not been drugged then handed it to her. She sipped the water slowly, glass in one hand, and her other holding the ice to her head.  
"Now Kate, I am sure you think Gibbs will be rescuing you any moment but as I have turned off your cell phone and we are in a remote place it is unlikely. You will be returned to him soon, but when I decide to do so."  
"Why are you doing this if you don't want to trade me for anything? Why keep me here?"  
"Well perhaps dear Caitlin, I just enjoy the pleasure of your company." He laughed a hearty chuckle before taking the glass from her and putting it next to the ropes.

Back at NCIS Gibbs was furiously slamming his fingers into his keyboard.  
"Gibbs?" Tony asked concerned.  
"WHAT!?" He shouted in anger looking up at DiNozzo.  
"We'll find her. She'll be okay. It's Kate we're talking about here." DiNozzo laughed nervously, sure Kate could hold her own, but she was unarmed with a psycho terrorist...  
"You're god dam right we will! And she better be! Now you contact everybody, CIA, FBI, DOD, I don't care. This guy has got to be on someone's radar!"  
"Yes boss." Tony grabbed his desk phone and began dialling numbers whilst also emailing the photograph to several different agencies. He knew Gibbs was just as worried as everyone else, he just seemed to show it through anger. Later on Gibbs went to visit Abby in her lab, armed with a caff-pow.  
"Talk to me Abby. Now!" Gibbs slammed the drink down on her desk.  
"Well Kate's cell is off or the battery removed, we don't even know if she still has it on her, the man could have ditched it."  
"So?" Gibbs interrupted, impatient.  
"So I can't trace it, Kate's phone has GPS but it can only be active when the phone is on and there's no way for me to turn it on remotely. Sorry."  
"Sorry isn't good enough, we need more than that!"Abby turned to face him.  
"We know you're worried Gibbs, we all are. Everyone is doing everything they can, we'll find her." Gibbs sighed.  
"I know Abby..." He pulled Abby in for a hug and stroked her hair.

Kate removed the ice from her head as the swelling had gone down and the pain had subsided a little, her captor had offered her pain killers but she declined. They could've been any drugs, she had no way of knowing for certain.  
"Better?" Ari asked smiling. Kate handed him the ice-pack and shifted her weight on the chair a little to ease the pins and needles developing in her leg.  
"Much. Am I allowed to stand up? Or will you shoot me?" Kate challenged.  
"I have no intention of wasting bullets, unless you force my hand. Stand up if you wish, by all means."  
Kate stood up slowly still feeling a little dizzy, she stumbled and Ari caught her. She pushed him off. "I can stand by myself. If you are going to keep me here will you at least tell me your name?"  
"Haswari. Now would you like to go for a walk? You have been on that chair for quite sometime, I'm sure you would like to stretch your legs." He grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the door. She tried to push him off but he cocked his gun as a reminder to her. They went outside and the light momentarily burned her eyes, once they adjusted she started to scan her surroundings. The chair she had been tied to had been in a garage next to a small farm house. There was no visible road, only a dirt track, and no other houses or people around. Haswari was right, there would be no sense in an escape attempt.

 _Authors Note 2: Please review, seriously, if only to say you enjoyed it :) (Yes I'm a review-whore, I just like feedback!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, in response to questions, no this is not the same house Ari uses in Reveille. In the episode Shalom Ziva talks about a house saying she set up a similar one for Ari in the US. Hope this doesn't get too dark, it's not my intention to just have this fic being Kate tied to a chair and being beaten to a bloody pulp. I'm already writing about Ziva's time in Somalia in another fic, and it would be to similar. This fiction is more about Ari and Kate and how they interact._

 **Chapter Three**

Ari and Kate sat at the kitchen table opposite each other staring into each other's eyes. It was true, Kate felt disgust for the man but there was something else. She knew she had not been around him long enough to develop Stockholm syndrome but there was something about Haswari that made her uneasy. She imagined had they met in different circumstances she might have been attracted to him or they might have been friends.

"I'm left with quite a problem Kate, you see for Gibbs to truly understand his error in taking what was mine I cannot let you return unharmed."  
"Why not just kill now?" She replied coldly.  
"Because that would be a waste of such an intelligent young woman." Kate scoffed.  
"But to return you in one piece would defeat my purpose in taking you, do you understand?"  
"Yes, you want to cause Gibbs pain, you want him to blame himself for you kidnapping and torturing me."  
"I did not say anything about torture but you are correct Caitlin." He smiled, Kate stared at the sociopath confused.  
"Then what are you going to do to me?"

"Come now Caitlin, let's not spoil things so soon." He smiled and grabbed some fruit from the cupboard in the kitchen. As he sat back down he placed an apple in front of her. Kate didn't even glance at it. "Fine if you wish to know, I shall do nothing to you. However my associate Basheer may. You see he has just as much problems with Gibbs as I do. But that is a story for another time..." Kate rolled her eyes at him, wishing he would just get to the point. "Basheer will film his 'sessions' with you, and send it to Gibbs, he will of course blame himself which he should. I wish I did not have to do this Kate, really-"  
"Thats's bullshit this is your doing not Gibbs'. If you want to hurt him like this, and you dont want a trade or information, then why me? Why not Gibbs himself?" Kate of course was glad that it was not him, but she didn't understand Haswari's fixation on her.  
"Because he is a man, and you are his woman." Kate glared at him. "Now, now, you understand what I mean. To him you are more vulnerable, and therefore he is protective over you and feels your safety is his responsibility. It will cause far more hurt to Gibbs this way. He will blame himself for your pain, and it will cause him far more pain than I could ever cause physically." Kate suddenly felt sick and scared, she wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that she was going to be tortured, or the fact that it would tear Gibbs apart. She had to appear strong, she needed to show in the videotape that she was fine. Gibbs needed to see she wasn't in pain.

Back in the bullpen Gibbs phone bleeped, he opened it only to be told that he couldn't view the message.  
"Tony!" He shouted. DiNozzo jumped and rushed to Gibbs desk. "Put this up on the plasma." Tony plugged in his outdated phone, and the image appeared on the screen. Ari had taken it whilst Kate was tied to the chair unconscious. There was dried blood covering her face from when Ari had slapped her in the morgue. The image had a message attached, 'More to follow Agent Gibbs.' Gibbs slammed his fist down on the desk in anger.  
"Tony I want this bastard now. Get Abby to trace it, it came from Kate's number."  
Gibbs rushed down to Abby's lab and didn't even stop for a caff pow.  
"Gibbs! Tony just called and explained, the phone wasn't on long enough for me to get a trace on it. Sorry Gibbs. I think he may have removed the GPS chip which means I'm gonna have to triangulate the location using cell towers. To do that the phone has to stay on for at least 2 minutes to get an accurate fix." Abby put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Gibbs, I'm trying, but this guys he's good. He's know's we'll be trying to trace him."  
"I know Abbs, but you're better." He kissed the top of her forehead and left.

Once again Kate was tied to a chair n the garage, about to meet Basheer. Haswari had almost been kind up until this point, well as much as he could be. He had untied her, been polite and a good host yet now he was about to film her being beaten. Ari had set up a tripod off to the side of Kate with a video camera, it was positioned so that the attacker would not block the view of Kate. Agent Todd was starting to feel the fear at this point who knows what this Basheer would do. Since it wasn't an interrogation there was nothing she could say to stop it happening, since the main aim was just to beat her, she would be beaten. The garage door opened and a young middle eastern man walked in, he spoke with Ari in a language she couldn't understand, probably Arabic. Ari left the garage, Kate was confused she thought he would stay. Basheer walked up to the camera and pressed a button, a red light blinked and Kate knew it was filming.

"So Caitlin, let's begin." Basheer said harshly, he was nothing like Haswari. She spat on the ground in response. Basheer smacked her hard across the face, it stung like hell. "Now now." He slapped her again.  
"Kate, do you still think Gibbs will come for you? You are sadly mistaken." He punched her in the stomach. Kate showed no signs of pain, though it was difficult. The next time he hit her it was with enough force to knock the chair over. After that he just kicked her, he kicked her stomach, her face, and for a brief second he stepped on her throat to restrict her breathing. She coughed and spluttered, her mouth full of blood. Basheer leant down and grabbed her by her hair pulling her up towards the camera. Kate smiled at the camera. "Gibbs, I'm at an old farm house, with a garage, on an abandoned dirt tra-" She was silenced by a fist to her jaw. "Gibbs don't worry about me...I'll be fin-" Another kick to the stomach. Basheer turned off the recording and left the garage to talk to Haswari. Kate pulled her self up with difficulty, she freed a hand and managed to undo her other binds. There was no point leaving, Basheer would be waiting, with a machine gun. Instead she wiped her nose bleed with her hand and started looking for a weapon she might be able to conceal on her person for later. All she found was a hammer, which she could not hide, and a screwdriver. The screwdriver would have to do, she shoved it down the back of her pants and waited for one of her captors to return.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: Trying my best to be consistent with updates, whilst also planning a funeral is starting to be tricky. But as always juggling many difficult things is what I do best! I Stayed up late to finish this one, so I hope you enjoy it, and as always please review! I love answering your questions, and hearing your thoughts._

 **Chapter Four**

Ari re-entered the garage and handed her a wet towel to wipe the blood. She snatched it from his hand and turned away, Haswari may not have put his fist to her face like Basheer, but it was still his fault.  
"Caitlin, I am sorry for my associates behaviour, I did not instruct him to be so rough. He was instructed to put on a show, not beat you senseless." Kate scoffed.  
"Oh sure, I can tell you care so much," she gestured to her split lip and her jaw that was already beginning to bruise. "He didn't hurt me anyway, I've had worse."  
"Come Caitlin let's go inside." He smiled and gestured to the door, Caitlin walked slowly behind Haswari.  
"Why not just leave me tied to the chair? Surely letting me stay in a darkened basement with no food, or water would be easier..." Kate said sarcastically.  
"I'm not in the habit of leaving beautiful women alone."  
"Just kill me now." Kate said seriously.

Ari led Kate through the kitchen, where Basheer was transferring the video onto Kate's phone, and into the bathroom.  
"I shall leave you to clean up." Ari said closing the door behind him.  
"How considerate..." She muttered to herself. She washed her face in the sink and the blood ran down the drain. Once her face was clear she lifted up her shirt briefly and the bruises on her stomach were starting to appear. Then she noticed in the mirror there was a window behind her. She walked over to it, it was small but a person could climb through it. She pushed the window up, it was stiff and only opened halfway, she then realised it was deliberately done to do that. There were two screws that were jammed so it couldn't be opened fully. Ari must have known she would try it.  
"Caitlin?" Haswari shouted. "Do you need help?"  
"No, I'm done." She flushed the toilet, to justify the amount of time she had been in there.

Gibbs answered the internal phone, "Abby? Another? Well did you- okay. Right. Send it to Tony." He slammed the phone down and leaned back in his chair running his hands through his short silver hair. "Tony, Abby sent you another message put it up on the plasma." Tony shared his computer screen and the video appeared on the large television. Ducky walked into the squad room about to speak with Gibbs when he stopped. He watched the video with them in silence. They watched Kate being beaten, and they watched her trying to give them any information she could at her own risk.  
"Ducky?" Gibbs asked, "What do you have? I want this bastard caught. NOW."  
"I did the profiling you asked for, I don't know much but from what I can tell, he's middle eastern, not an extremist, clearly very educated. Whilst his accent is middle eastern his English is very good and uses syntax that would suggest he studied in Britain." Ducky said holding his file in his hand.  
"And?"

"He's a remorseless sociopath. He showed no regret for shooting Gerald. He appears to be something of a sadist, gaining pleasure from inflicting pain, he apologised for hitting Caitlin, his smile said otherwise, he appeared to enjoy it. He seemed fixated on Kate, deliberately baiting her."  
"Do you think he will kill her?" Gibbs said, Doctor Mallard wiped his brow.  
"Most likely not, if he wanted to kill her, he would have done it already. He appears to be more focused on breaking her down and causing emotional trauma rather than physical." Ducky frowned. Gibbs slammed his fist on the desk in frustration.  
"Tony! I want that facial recognition now! Put it through every database we have to, include deceased people, anything! I want his name! NOW!" Tony started furiously typing in an attempt to look busy as to not incur Gibbs' rage again. "And call that agent from Norfolk, he was good last time and we need another person here to help."  
"Yes boss!" He replied punching numbers into the phone with one hand, and keys on his keyboard with his other hand. He was starting to worrying about Kate even more now, they had no clues as to where she was held captive, or who her captors were.

"Come, I will get you something to eat." Ari said leading her to the kitchen, she looked around, Basheer had gone. "He is outside, should you be thinking of running. Now what would you like for dinner."  
"I am not hungry, thank you." Caitlin refused to look at him.  
"Caitlin, you must eat. It must have been an exhausting day for you, food will do you good."  
"No. Thank you. I'll just have water." Ari sighed and poured her a glass of water.  
"You have to understand, I don't want to hurt you Kate."  
"Really? Strange that's not what it felt like when you had your friend kick me in the ribs."  
"Like I said, it was supposed to be for show, I did not tell him to be a brute." Ari sat down next to Kate with a towelette and reached to wiped blood from her neck that she had missed. She flinched but let him do it. It seemed easier than arguing.  
"You have what you wanted, can I go now? Because you know the longer you keep me here, the more likely it is Gibbs will find me and when he does, you will wish you were dead. I really hope he lets me shoot you though."  
"Gibbs will not find us here, there is no way to trace your phone, and your description on camera didn't tell him anything." Kate sighed, he was right. "I cannot let you go yet."

Night fell and Ari led her upstairs to shower and change, there were only mens clothes but it would do. She lay down under the covers in the bed with Haswari sat in a chair holding his gun on the other side of the room. It was around 11pm but she felt especially tired, even though she felt the need to be difficult she could not refuse the offer of sleep.  
"Do you have to watch me? Can't you just lock the door and sit outside?" Kate mumbled whilst moving the bed covers. She sat up and faced Ari across the room. "Please? Sleeping with someone pointing a gun at you is hardly easy."  
"I could put my gun down if that helps?"  
"That's not what I meant." She replied annoyed.  
"You could break a window and escape. I do not want to risk you hurting yourself, and would you rather I watched you, or Basheer? If it makes you uncomfortable me watching you just pretend I am not here." Kate climbed back under the covers and rolled over so her back was to Haswari.  
"Good night dear Caitlin." He said softly.  
"Good night bastard." She replied half-heartedly. Ari laughed chuckled. A few hours later she woke up to discover she had kicked the covers off herself and she suddenly felt more vulnerable in the mens shorts and top she was wearing to bed. She rolled over and saw that Ari had dozed off, this was her chance, she thought. Quietly she climbed out of bed and tip-toed towards him, she squatted down and reached towards his gun. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and she looked up. Haswari's eyes were open and staring her down.  
"Tut tut Kate, did you really think I would fall asleep? I simply closed my eyes for a second." Ari let go of her wrist and gripped his gun. "It is 5am Kate, go back to bed." She said nothing, got into the bed again and fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Warnings for this chapter, anyone who is likely to be upset by sexual assault should skip paragraph number 2. I have tried to avoid detail, and lessened it as much as possible but I do not want to remove it entirely as it's part of the story. As always I hope you like this chapter, and please review. :)_

 **Chapter Five**

In the morning Kate felt the sun shine through her closed eyelids, she stretched for a moment forgetting she was not at home. When she opened her eyes she remembered but she didn't see Ari, she saw Basheer pointing a gun at her head. Basheer was far more off putting than Ari and he made her even more uncomfortable. He was tall, well built, and clearly very fit. His arms had so much muscle he could probably snap her like a twig. Unlike Ari's face there was no deceptive kindness, there was pure evil.  
"Good morning Kate. Sleep well?"  
"Up until I saw your face, yes." She said aggressively sitting up. "Where is Haswari?"  
"Sleeping, I am to take his place watching you." Basheer replied. Kate stood up and headed for the en-suite. "Where are you going?"  
"To pee. Or would you rather I do it here? You smell like you already have." She said rudely. Basheer punched her in the neck, causing her to need to catch her breath. Basheer took advantage of this and pushed her against the wall quickly. Kate was sandwiched between the plaster wall and his hard muscular body.

"I do not understand why he has not taken advantage of such a beautiful young woman? Don't worry I won't make the same mistake." Basheers had snaked around her and gripped her buttocks hard with his nails digging in. Kate winced in pain and disgust being unable to escape his unwelcome touches. His hand found it's way under her shirt and groped her breasts roughly. "I wonder, does the Gibbs you and Haswari speak of ever touch you like this? Why else would Haswari think he would care so much about you, is he your love?" Kate tried to push him off her but he just pushed her harder against the wall. She thought about using the screwdriver, but doing that would give away her weapon. If she failed or woke Haswari then she would have her only means of escape taken from her.  
"He's my boss you sick son of a bitch. Get off me now." She pushed hard against his shoulders but he didn't move. She felt physically sick when she could feel the hard pressure at her stomach knowing what it was. He pushed his knee forcibly between her legs. Kate didn't know what to do she couldn't move, she couldn't stop him. One of his hands reached for her neck holding her firmly against the wall, gripping it tightly Basheer slowly started to restrict her oxygen intake. Black spots began to appear but Kate still tried to fight him off as she slowly began to get dizzy. She was for the first time in her life, truly helpless.  
"BASHEER!" Haswari shouted followed by some Arabic that Kate did not understand. Basheer didn't stop, he only increased the pressure on Kate's neck. She looked at Haswari with pleading eyes. Ari knew it would take more than words, he kicked Basheer hard in his groin before punching him in the neck to incapacitate him. Basheer clambered up from the floor and left the room, but not before glaring at Haswari.

"Caitlin, are you okay?" He wiped a piece of hair from her face, for a short moment she allowed him to comfort her before she punched him in the stomach.  
"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me you bastard!" She took her chances and fled for the bathroom and locked the door. It was the first time since her capture that she felt like crying. A single tear fell but that was all, she wiped it away and washed her face.  
"Kate, do not make me shoot the lock of the door. Accidents will happen, and I would hate to hit you by mistake." He shouted on the other side of the door. Kate opened it reluctantly. Why couldn't he just let her go? She wondered, she had been beaten, and sexually assaulted, was that not enough?  
"I did not know Basheer would do that, I gave him strict instructions not to harm you." Ari sighed. Kate kept her distance from him, she did not know how to feel about Haswari. She felt a strange connection between them but she did not know what that was. Now he was her saviour, if he hadn't come in, Basheer probably would have continued his assault. It would be so much simpler if he could just hate Haswari with no other feelings.  
"When are you going to let me go?" Kate asked calmly.  
"Soon." Kate rolled her eyes. "I mean it Caitlin."

Kate finally gave in an decided to eat, she had fruit as she still felt ill. Perhaps it was the detestation or perhaps it was the multiple blows she had sustained to her abdomen. She could have internal bleeding for all she knew.  
"Basheer is going to film another video today, I hope you are well rested." Ari said smiling at her whilst biting into a red apple.  
"How can you do that Haswari? Act like it's out of your control, like you want to help. What is this, good kidnapper, bad kidnapper?" Kate asked curious.  
"I really do not want to hurt you. In NCIS, it was easier to take you. Gibbs has no emotional attachment to Gerald, and you were unconscious, lighter. In short, an easier hostage to carry." Ari replied biting another chunk from his apple.  
"Okay."  
"Is that all you wish to say Caitlin?"  
"Yes. You want to beat me, fine, you have your associate do it, it does not matter. Have him sexually assault me again for all I care. But you over-estimate Gibbs attachment to me, I am his agent, no more. You won't hurt Gibbs this way, and you won't hurt me. By all means try your best." Kate replied glaring at him.  
"I am trying so hard to make your stay here as comfortable as I can if you don't want me to I can just leave you tied to the chair in the garage with Basheer all day."  
"Do that then. I'd rather that than spend anymore time with you." Kate spat in his face expecting him to hit her again like he did in autopsy. But he didn't instead he gestured for her to get up, he walked her to the garage pressing the barrel of his gun into her back as she walked.

He pushed Kate roughly down and she fell on to chair and wobbled slightly. Ari grabbed her arms, pulled them behind the back of the chair and secured them tightly with a cable tie that would cut into her flesh over time. Then he fastened each ankle to a chair leg with a cable tie making sure that it would cause pain there also.  
"I tried so hard Caitlin to be kind but now it is too late." He shouted loudly in Arabic for Basheer and moments later the garage door opened and he stood there awaiting orders. It was clear he knew he was in trouble for his earlier behaviour. "Basheer, she is yours. Do with her what you wish just make sure you video it, so Gibbs can watch." Ari laughed, a cold laugh that was different from all his others. Kate suddenly wondered whether pissing him off was a good idea. Then she realised, the longer the video, the longer the file transfer. She could work this to her advantage. If Gibbs and the team had more time to trace the signal they would find her. Ari shut the door behind him and left them alone in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note: I find it interesting how few NCIS fanfic readers like Kate fics'. I'm currently writing two fan fictions, one Ziva centric, and this one Kate centric, one has 29 reviews, this one has 5. What's with all the Kate Hate? :P I personally loved Kate, and whilst I love Ziva more I would have liked her ****SPOILERS**** to have lasted more than two seasons. I apologise by the way for a few 'British-moments' in my fan fictions, where I call an 'elevator' a 'lift' or a 'cell phone' a 'mobile phone'. I try my best to write it 'American' as NCIS is American but sometimes I forget. Please review guys, the lack of reviews is making me sad haha!_

 **Chapter Five**

"Do you know what Gibbs will do when he finds you?" Basheer smirked. "He'll make you wish you were dead, he's made men turn their guns from him to themselves and shoot their brains out. Splattered on the wall just like yours will be when they catch you." Kate was determined to drag it out, the longer she could keep him talking the better.  
"Do you think I care about Gibbs, little girl? Haswari tells me you used to protect the president, now look at you. Tied helpless to a chair. With me. Do you want to know what I used to do before this?"  
"Enlighten me..." Kate answered sarcastically.  
"I used to torture Russian prisoners for information, so I know exactly where to add the tiniest amount of pressure-" He pushed two fingers into a pressure point in her neck, her body involuntarily recoiled as she felt the pain. "to cause pain." He finished.  
"Is that all you can do? Poke me. I can't wait to watch Gibbs arrest you...that is if he doesn't shoot you first. I really hope he'll let me do that though."  
"You really are quite rude Caitlin, is that how they train Special Agents at NCIS? To make smart comments in the face of danger?" Basheer laughed. "I recently bought a new pocket knife, this seems like the perfect occasion to test the sharpness of the blade." He flicked the blade out and ran it along her cheek pressing in, Kate felt the sharp pain piercing her face but she could handle it without crying out. He then pulled her head back by her hair and held the knife directly to her throat, she felt the blade pressing against her veins. Her heart rate rose and she started to breathe heavily.

Ari stood outside the shed listening for a while before going in with a camera. He took a picture of Kate's limp, lifeless body. She was covered in her own blood and her face was swelled from being hit repeatedly. Her arm was bent in a way that he assumed meant Basheer had broken it. "I'm sorry Caitlin..." He said softly before taking a few pictures from various angles. He saw the slow rise and fall of her chest, that let him know she was only knocked out. Basheer had removed her shirt as to expose more skin for his knife. He stomach and chest were a tapestry of cuts and bruises.  
"When she wakes up I will continue." Basheer stated cruelly. "Am I allowed to kill her?"  
"No. I want to return her to Gibbs soon. That is enough for today I think. Leave her." Basheer and Ari left the garage, Ari turned off the light before locking the door from the outside. It took a while to send the 2 and a half hour video of Kate, but unfortunately it was sent just quick enough to avoid Abby's trace.

Gibbs and Tony watched the clip in MTAC with Ducky making notes. They saw Kate being stabbed, hit, kicked, Tony could barely stand to watch. Kate never gave in, she was tied and couldn't fight back but she never begged for him to stop. She never stopped trying to talk to Gibbs giving every detail she could in between the blows that rained down on her. She described the exterior and interior of the house as best as she could, she told Gibbs about the trees, anything she could that might help them. It wasn't enough however. Abby analysed the video for any sounds she could pick up but there was nothing useful. She felt useless, she couldn't trace Kate's cell, she couldn't find her. She had to watch the video over and over again, to strip it for sounds or details, watching her friend being torture for hours. Sometimes she really hated her job. She couldn't understand why Ari hadn't made any demands. He didn't want information, money, or anything it appeared. Why would he do this to Kate for no reason? Could another human being do it, just for their own enjoyment. She felt sick.

Back at Ari's safe house, or in Kate's case, his prison, Kate was still stuck in the basement. She needed to escape, as soon as possible, all she needed to do was kill or incapacitate Basheer and get his cell to call Gibbs. She had faith that Gibbs would save her, they could trace the phone and rescue her. That was the plan. An hour later Basheer came in with a bowl of water and a dirty cloth, he placed it in front of her with a snarl before cutting her ties so she could wash away the blood. Kate could not believe her luck, she had her hands free and she also had the screwdriver shoved down her pants.  
"Could you turn away whilst I wash?" She asked suddenly aware of lack of a shirt, she still had a bra but even still, Kate was a modest person. In addition to this, it also meant she could get the jump on Basheer. The captive agent took the cloth and wiped away the worst of the mess, whilst thinking about how to use the screwdriver. Suddenly she knocked over the bowl of water, she stood up to prevent spilling it over herself. Basheer swore, annoyed at her clumsy act as he bent down to pick up the bowl. With all the force she could summon Kate kicked him in the face, shocked and in pain Basheer doubled back and fell over. Taking advantage of this, she pulled the screwdriver from behind her back and stuck it in his neck.  
"HASWARI!" He shouted loud enough for the neighbours to hear, had there been neighbours, "HASWA-" Kate silenced him with kick to the stomach. Basheer starting coughing, and to Kate's disgust and relief it was filled with blood. Moments later the bastard lay motionless on the floor, not even a rise and fall in his chest. Dead. Kate sighed before searching the corpse for a phone, with triumph she pulled out a grey brick that was as old as Gibbs' phone, she prayed they would still be able to track it.

Halfway through typing in the number she was interrupted, "Put the phone down, Caitlin, or I will put a bullet in that pretty little head of yours." Ari said calmly and slowly. She placed the phone down and her hands up internally cursing herself for not being quicker. "Thank you. You have done me a favour you know? Now I do not have to kill him myself, I am in your debt."  
"Let me go and we'll call it even." Kate retorted bitterly, Ari chucked.  
"Not yet my dear Caitlin."  
"Why do you call me that?" Kate asked annoyed at the son of a bitch stood before her.  
"Your name? I prefer Caitlin to Kate, do you really care what I call you?" Ari folded his arms and looked at her questioning, she didn't satisfy him with a response. "As it appears you cannot be trusted I shall have to tie your hands constantly." Ari remarked holding up a thick cable tie. He walked over to her slowly, Kate saw no point in fighting, he had the gun. Now she had nothing. Her plan had failed, she would be stuck here at Ari's mercy till Gibbs rescued her. Haswari pulled her arms behind her back with the least force needed and secured them with the cable tie firmly. He then proceeded to search her for other concealed weapons, though he did warn her before hand, Kate flinched at his touch. She tried her best not to wince when his hands touched one of her wounds or sore spots. It was strange, Ari's hands were so gentle...almost comforting, and unlike she expected. She'd half expected him to take advantage of he situation and as Tony would say 'cop-a-feel', but he didn't instead he tried his best to avoid those areas respecting her. Kate didn't understand Ari, one moment he seemed so kind, but though he swore he would never lay a hand to her again she still felt bitter about that backhanded slap and even more about what he had ordered Basheer to do.

Kate had been left in the garage for hours before Ari returned, he had gone to bury Basheer and clean up, or at least that is what he told Kate. The door was locked, and try as she might she could not kick it down, with her hands tied behind her back there was very little she could do so she sat at waited. Eventually her bladder got the better of her and with no where to go, and not being able to remove her clothing, she felt even more dirty than before and now she smelled it also. When Ari entered again he sniffed and look pitifully at Kate, he hadn't thought ahead. He took her inside and let her shower, before throwing the soiled items in the trash. Kate hummed in the shower and forgot where she was momentarily. When she stepped out of the shower Ari knocked and handed her the clothes from behind the door where he could not see her. She got dressed quickly and also used some of the mens body spray that was in there.  
"How much longer do I have to stay here?" Kate asked walking out of the bathroom, even though she had showered she still looked awful. Her face was sporting a black eye, a split lip and the rest of her had an assortment of bruises, all at the hand of Basheer.  
"Catlin..." Kate rolled her eyes. "Kate, to hurt Gibbs in the way I wish he must think there is no chance of finding you, or that you are dead. Only then will I be satisfied." A small lump emerged in her throat, for him to give up she'd have to be here weeks, months even. Ari didn't have the time or the patience for that and then she realised. He had been lying to her all along, lying when he said she could go soon, and lying when he said he would let her go at all, Ari was going to kill her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 _Two weeks later..._

The bullpen was silent, the Major Crime Response Team hadn't been working any official cases since Kate's abduction. All dead marines, sailors, and any other navy related issues had been delegated to other employees. Gibbs was slowly losing hope, he knew the statistics and they weren't good, of course he hadn't vocalised that to anyone else in NCIS. Tony on the other hand refused to give up hope, just like Abby and McGee. Kate was like a sister to Abby and Tony, and to McGee well he really liked her. Tim hadn't really known her long enough but he respected her, a hell of a lot more than Tony especially, Kate treated everyone with equal respect and therefore she deserved the same. All were desperately digging through information on their computers looking for something, anything, that would help them save Kate. Tony had enough, it was driving him crazy, they were still no closer. He said nothing before getting up and leaving the squad room, Gibbs briefly looked up but then went back to his open file. The cold metal doors slid shut and the elevator started going down towards the basement. Finally alone from preying eyes, Tony lost it. He screamed loudly in frustration and kicked one of the walls hard enough to make a dent.

"Abby?" Tony yelled and only received silence, not even the dull roar of gothic music. "Abby?" He repeated looking around, the computers were on but nobody was home. He strolled over to her ballistics lab and saw her through the glass doors, slumped on the ground hugging her knees to her chest, with Bert in between. "Abby let me in please?" Tony asked tapping on the door, she pressed the remote and the doors opened. Tony went to join her on the floor in the same position, he toyed with her pigtails trying to cheer her up. Or annoy her, whichever got a response.  
"I've failed Tony, I am failing...I couldn't get anything from the videos or the calls. I've failed her..." She confessed wiping her pink, snotty, nose.  
"You haven't failed anyone Abby. We will find her, soon, they always make a mistake, you just have to find it." Tony comforted her stroking her hair, Abby leant her head on his shoulder.  
"What if we don't? And what if we do and she's..." She couldn't say it, she wouldn't, Kate was not dead.  
"We will find her safe an alive, and we will find Ari and we will make him pay." Tony said through gritted teeth, he hated that bastard so much it was eating him up inside.  
"Thanks Tony, I needed that." She pressed another button and her music started blaring before standing up and straightening up, "And now, I'm going to double check every thing, there has to be a way to trace him and I will find it!"|  
"Good, cos' I'd hate to have to find some other gothic forensic scientist to go get a caff pow for!" He said leaving the lab in search of her favourite drink.

Back at Ari's safe house Kate was asleep on top of the covers in the bedroom, she had been exhausted and it didn't matter that it was early afternoon. Her body was black and blue, abused by Ari in their 'sessions'. Kate was trying her best to hate Ari more and more, but the more time she spent with him the more she sympathised with him. She didn't want to, maybe it was Stockholm syndrome, however it was clear that he didn't want to hurt her. She saw the regret in his eyes each time, she felt the blows that were lighter than they could have been. Most of what he did was purely for the camera the only reason she was bruised was because Ari kept beating the same spots, the ones that would hurt the least. He hadn't let her shower in a week, but that was deliberate also, he knew that it would make her look ten times worse. Ari watched her whilst she slept his gun was tucked away, as Kate had given up her earlier escape attempts, he no longer had to tie her up, except when he slept or went out for supplies. Ari spent a long time debating what to do with her, his original plan would be to eventually leave, to leave Kate in the house with the phone and by the time NCIS got there he would be long gone. Only now she knew enough to identify him, and then they could find him. She knew his name, he'd made brief references to other information that would help NCIS even more to track him down. He was already in enough trouble as it was, he'd been dodging Mossad and sooner or later they would have to intervene.

"Gibbs..." Kate muttered in her sleep. Ari looked up and saw pain written cross her face. "Gibbs..." She repeated, "help me please." Ari did nothing but listen as she spoke of Gibbs, wondering what Gibbs must have done to inspire so much hope that he would find her. She'd been with him almost three weeks, and still all she thought of was him. A few minutes later Kate begin to toss and turn in her sleep so Ari woke her.  
"Bad dream?" He asked.  
"I'm still here." She replied sighing. "Either shoot me or let me go. This is wasting both our time, if you let me go now, before Gibbs comes, you can still get away Haswari. Gibbs will shoot you, even if you surrender, he will shoot you. This is suicide."  
"Oh my dear Caitlin, he has not found yet why are you so sure your precious Gibbs will find you?" He asked seriously.  
"Because he's Gibbs." Was the only answer she gave. She stood and stretched her arms forgetting her injuries, she winced and to her surprise Ari ignored her. Usually he would have at least pretended to show sympathy but now it appeared he'd changed. He had, whilst she had slept he had formulated a new plan. Perhaps the best way to cause Gibbs pain, was to genuinely hurt Caitlin, not physically but emotionally. After all, no matter what Basheer tried she was still full of fire, and when he beat her it was just for show any way. He had trouble with administering physical pain on her, there was just some thing that made him want to protect her, perhaps her petite frame, or her naive modesty, but he could easily break her emotionally.

Without warning he grabbed Kate roughly and tied her hands behind her back, the barrel of his gun pushed painfully between her shoulder blades as he walked her down the stairs. After taking her back towards the dingy garage he then attached her hands to a wooden beam above them. Her arms were stretched upwards, and she had to stand on her tip toes just to touch the floor. He held up the camera he'd grabbed on his way out and pointed it at her. Kate had nothing else to say, she couldn't give Gibbs any information for when he'd see this that would help, so instead she just hung her head low hoping Ari would get his shot and untie her again. Her hair was messy over her face, she she had only just woken five minutes before, and the clothes she was wearing had not been washed since she put them on a week ago. They were covered with some of her blood, but mostly dust from the garage floor. BANG! A harsh noise ripped through the air as the bullet left Ari's gun, it hit Kate straight in the leg and she cried out in extreme pain. The moment that bullet tore through her skin, was the moment any sympathy or understanding for Haswari vanished. The bastard shot her!  
"I wonder how long Agent Todd can last before she bleeds out, or it gets infected? Do they train you how to deal with a gun shot wound at NCIS Caitlin? Do they train you how to deal with multiple bullet wounds?" Kate's face filled with fear as he began to raise his gun again.  
"Please...don't." She pleaded knowing that she could survive one but two...she'd die from the blood loss. Or perhaps the pain.  
"Haswari..." She groaned quietly before losing consciousness from the pain. He didn't shoot her again, but he had made progress it was the first time she'd begged for her life but not the last.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The silence was deafening, usually there was something to make it less so, the tapping of a keyboard, the whir of the coffee machine, but not that day. Lined up like a row of soldiers Gibbs' team, and Abby and Ducky of course, stared at the plasma at the screen as it faded from the video to the hollow black. Tony fled from the room to the 'head', out of concern McGee followed. McGee opened the door to the frankly disgusting sound of Tony vomiting into the toilet, better than on the squad-room floor at least, he thought. His back arched in the direction of the target, as the acidity burned his throat he couldn't get the sounds out of his head or the sights for that matter. Meanwhile back in the bullpen Abby, cried into Ducky's shoulder quietly, with Gibbs silently wishing he could have that comfort, but he couldn't show emotion like Abby. Ducky stroked her hair softly muttering lies in her ears, anything from 'It could be fake...' to 'It will be okay…', she didn't believe him for a second.

 ** _Five minutes earlier…  
_**

 _"Boss…" DiNozzo said quietly whilst his ghostly pale face stared at the computer screen. "There's another email, with two video clips attached."  
"Put them up on the plasma McGee." Gibbs ordered, and so McGee did. With no evidence to speak of Abby now spent most of her time at Kate's desk hoping desperately for news of her friend and whilst he had no where to sit, so did Ducky. McGee pressed play and they all got up and stood in front of the large television screen nervously. The camera focussed on Kate tied to beam in the room with her arms bound with rough rope that had caused her wrists to bleed. Her head was hung down staring at the floor, barely visible by the untidy hair that stuck to her face, whilst the camera angle panned no further down Ducky could tell it took an incredible strain for her to stand up. The clothes she wore were not her own, but were covered with her own blood in addition to the dirt and dust. The slightest movement of Kate's head allowed Abby to resume breathing, for a moment she feared the worst. Suddenly the silence of the video broke with a loud gunshot, they watched Kate's body convulse as it ripped through her body releasing a harrowing scream from the captive woman. Gibbs clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white, almost as white as Tony's face.  
"I wonder how long Agent Todd can last before she bleeds out, or it get's affected?" He addressed the camera cruelly before turning his attention back to Kate. "Do they train you to deal with a gun shot wound at NCIS Caitlin? D they train you to deal with multiple bullet wound's?" He laughed cruelly and Kate tugged against her bonds shaking her head with fear.  
"Please don't…" She begged, tears of pain and terror rolling down her face. The camera was shakily fixed onto a stand and he walked towards her, his gun pointed at her head. Abby had already turned her head away in anticipation however he did not shoot her, instead he pulled out a knife and cut her arms free. Kate collapsed and fell hard onto the floor with a hurt filled cry. Her arms covering her face from her attacker she muttered something inaudible. A swift kicked to her face caused her to roll on to her back and he walked back to the camera grinning like a soulless beast. Slowly the camera zoomed in on Agent Todd, first her body, lying in her own blood pooling out from her leg, and then on her face disfigured and also bloody. Then the screen went black._

 _"Play the next video."  
"Boss?" McGee said nervously not wanting to enrage him further.  
"PLAY IT." He yelled, if they weren't already every person in the room turned to stare at him. McGee promptly pressed the button on the 'clicker' and another video appeared on the screen. Kate was still on the floor sobbing but Ari was on top of her, straddling her waist making sure to press down his weight to cause pain. One hand was wrapped around her neck the other presumably holding the camera. Slowly her screams and crying stopped as her efforts became focussed on gasping for air, her face contorted in panic as she realised what was going to happen. Her limbs flailed helplessly trying to fight him off but she didn't have the strength and it soon ceased along with her needy gasps. Ari removed his hand from her neck and showed her face to the camera, the light had left her eyes and there was no movement to suggest breathing. Gibbs stole a quick glace to Ducky who confirmed his worst fears with a tiny nod. She was dead. Agent Caitlin, Kate, Todd was dead.  
"Such a waste Gibbs, a beautiful young woman, I really did hate to kill her." A voice said from behind the camera before the screen went black again._

McGee waited politely whilst Tony rinsed the taste of vomit out of his mouth. His hand's rested on the sink, as it felt like it was the only holding him up at that moment.  
"Tony I-" McGee wasn't sure what to say but he couldn't bear not saying anything.  
"Don't. Just don't. Okay?" Tony stopped him.  
"I really am sorry." He stuttered fearfully of saying the wrong thing, he did.  
"What do you care? You barely knew her! You worked with her one and you think that's anything close to what I feel!" He shoved McGee hard against the wall, his hand's gripping the cheap suit tightly. "You have no idea." He spat out each word harshly in the Probie's face. Tony let go and McGee straightened his collar and tie silently whilst Tony left the room. Tony felt bad, he really did, it wasn't McGee's fault. When he returned to the bullpen Abby and Ducky had left and Gibbs was just sat at his desk with his head in his hands tugging at his grey hair.  
"Boss-" Gibbs looked up and Tony doubted whether or not he should continue, "It doesn't mean that she's…Kate might still be alive. He could have faked it somehow…"  
"You're right DiNozzo." Tony's jaw dropped in shock. "We keep looking." Gibbs didn't believe there was any chance in finding her alive, but perhaps a body would give everyone closure.

"I think I got something sir…Gibbs." McGee said tapping at his keyboard. "Maryland state police found a body matching the BOLO we put out on the other man in the videos."  
"Where?" Gibbs said quietly, it was clear he didn't care, or feel McGee's info was important or relevant.  
"Two hour drive away, but three miles west of where they found the body is a house that roughly matches the description Agent Todd gave." Gibbs stood up quickly and rushed to the Probie, on the screen he saw a satellite image of a small farm house with a dirt track and adjoining garage.  
"Who lives there?" Tony piped up.  
"That's the point, no one. It's not registered as even being a residence on the map. This house is completely off the grid, no one would know it was there if they weren't looking. Or if they didn't hack into the NORAD satellite's…" He stopped babbling for fear of pissing Tony off….again.  
"Grab your gear!" Tony almost felt like smiling at the familiar cry from his leader it had been a while since he heard it.

The drive took as predicted almost exactly two hours, two hours of silence interrupted only by the sat-nav. Silence had become normal but it was still just as painful. Tony parked the MCRT truck a little up the road and they approached on foot. McGee went round the back of the house, Gibbs the front, and Tony the garage. On Gibbs signal, the kicking down of the front door, they began to search guns at the ready. McGee cleared the downstairs and shouted upstairs to Gibbs.  
"CLEAR!" He replied after checking each room carefully. He rushed down the stairs and out towards the garage to check with Tony.  
"GIBBS!" Tony yelled loud enough to burst eardrums, there was something in his voice that Gibbs didn't like. He broke into a run followed by McGee, they both stopped once they reached the door, getting ready to enter. Gibbs drew his weapon in front of him, and McGee did the same. A rough kick knocked the door from it's already weakened hinges and it landed with a loud THUD sending dust into the air. McGee coughed a little and tried to see the cloud. Once the dust settled they saw Tony, only Tony as the garage too was empty, the bastard had got away again thought Gibbs. However his thoughts were interrupted when he shone his torch and saw DiNozzo more clearly. He was on the ground. A look of pain etched across his face. Clutching the bruised, beaten, and bloody body of Agent Caitlin Todd.

* * *

 _Authors Note: Cliff hanger, well sort of. I hope you like this chapter as it was done instead of an essay on the total condemnation of transgression in Gothic Literature!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: If you are reading this please drop me a review, it seems lately I'm getting no reviews which is bringing me down. If there's something wrong with the story, or style please let me know! I can't improve if I don't know what's wrong, so whether positive or not please let me know what you think. :)_

 **Chapter Nine**

"Boss! She's still breathing!" Tony cried out clutching Kate's body.  
"What? Call an ambulance." Gibbs ran over to join Tony whilst McGee went outside for better phone signal. Gibbs bent down slowly and stroked her hair off her face. Her eyes were shut but as he listened carefully he could still hear her breathing. Only just. It was laboured and irregular, where was that god dam ambulance? "McGee!"  
"It's on it's way sir, but they suggested it might be quicker for us to drive given the situation." He said quickly through stutters.  
"Tony get the car, we're driving." Gibbs scooped up body as if she were light as a feather in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder and Gibbs felt her warmth against his chest. McGee opened the car door to the backseat and Gibbs lay her down gently, Tony sat down next to h er and supported Kate's head on his lap. McGee climbed in the passenger seat and barely had a chance to fasten his seatbelt before Gibbs sped down the dirt track to the main road. At normal speed it would take half an hour to the hospital, they would be there in half an hour.  
"Boss...she looks really bad. Is she gonna be okay?" Gibbs was silent but he took a quick moment to turn around and look at her. Tony was right. She looked awful, her face painted with bruises and blood from a deep gash on her forehead. Her neck was purple from Ari's hands, and he had no idea what other injuries her clothes hid. Kate wheezed with each breath she took, but that was the only sound she made. Tony shook her shoulders gently and tried to reach her but she didn't wake.

Gibbs parked up directly in front of the doors to emergency, right next to the sign that said no parking or drop offs. Her lifted her body and walked through the automatic doors. Tony and McGee flashed their badges whilst Gibbs gave orders. "NCIS. We need a doctor now!" A nearby nurse grabbed a stretcher with wheels and they both settled her on it. "We're going to need to get the X-Rays done first. Wait here we'll call you when we know more." The doctor said running up to them with his clip board. The porters wheeled Kate away and much to Gibbs protest they were forced to stay in a waiting room. It was nearly two hours before anyone ever came to inform them.  
"She's in recovery now, we have to do surgery straightaway, she had a severe GSW and internal bleeding. How did this happen?" The doctor said adjusting his glasses. The agents looked at each other unsure of how to respond.  
"She was abducted and tortured." Gibbs said regretting his choice of words. Was torture the correct term? Yes. That was what the bastard had done to her.  
"Right..." The doctor said nervously.  
"When can we see her?" Tony piped up, McGee was still silent unsure of what to say. Tony was right, he didn't know Kate well enough. He felt as if he didn't have the right to be as worried as the others, but he was.  
"Well, she's still under sedation at the moment, she'll be awake in a few hours. You can see her now if you wish." The doctor led the way and they follow behind him quickly.

Kate was in a private room, on the third floor. Tony and Gibbs went in whilst Gibbs talked to the doctor. Agent Todd had a nasal cannula to help with her breathing, a dressing over her head, her arm bandaged and in a sling. They'd changed her into a hospital gown, and attached an IV drip into her uninjured arm giving her fluids. She looked marginally better than before now that she had been cleaned up, but she still seemed pretty beat up. Tony was doing his best to remain calm and mask his true emotions. At that moment they were a mess, fury at Ari, pain at seeing her likes this, worry for her recovery, anger at himself. The list went on. He had no idea what Gibbs was thinking, probably only of revenge against what Ari had done to their friend. Since Kate wasn't going to be awake in the immediate future Gibbs went to go get coffee and Tony informed NCIS of their situation. None of them wanted to stray too far from her room incase she woke up, McGee sat outside ready to call the others just incase, whilst he was following up on leads on his PDA. He knew Norfolk would want him back soon but he didn't want to leave Kate. There was also the possibility of being temporarily assigned to the MCRT unit whilst Kate recovered, he hoped for that. He knew Gibbs wasn't fond of him, but he admired him and saw him as a perfect role model for the kind of agent he wanted to one day become.

Tony sat by Kate's bed on a chair the nurse had brought in. It was horribly uncomfortable but he didn't mind, Gibbs was outside on the phone trying to find the terrorist with no success. Kate murmered slightly and Tony took hold of her hand, she moved restlessly in her sleep.  
"Kate? It's Tony. Kate?" He said softly, he didn't want to startle her given where she had been, and whom she had been with. Kate didn't reply and Tony sighed. It looked as if she wasn't waking up yet. Suddenly he felt Kate squeeze his hand, only lightly, but still. "Can you open your eyes?" He said gripping her hand.  
"Mmmphh..." She tried to say something but he couldn't make it out. She slowly opened her eyes, her eyes felt like led. The first thing she saw was darkness, filled with dark spots. Slowly the spots faded, and the blurry darkness became Tony. She tried to smile but couldn't, her lip was swollen and her half hearted smirk looked twisted.  
"You had us all worried there for a minute. If possible Gibbs has been even more monosyllabic of late, than ever." He joked with a trademark DiNozzo grin. Kate tried to smile again, not at his joke but at the absurdity that they had found her. She must be dreaming, or hallucinating, or something. Maybe Haswari had gotten to her and she had gone mad. Suddenly she thought of Haswari and panicked. Her drooping lids snapped open and she stared at Tony with wide anxious eyes, she tried to sit up but was stopped by the sharp pain in her arm and shoulder. She flopped back down on the bed with a mild scream from the discomfort but with her swollen lip it just came out muffled.  
"Kate." Tony said loudly. He repeated, "Kate, it's Tony. You're in the hospital don't try to move. I'll get McGee to get a nurse. They can give you something for the pain." Tony shouted for McGee and told him what to do he left the room quickly and not a minute later the doctor arrived. He injected something into her IV and left saying he would be back later to talk to Kate.

"Tony..." She whispered her throat hoarse. After what Ari had done, all noises from her throat sounded gravely. At the time she felt as if he were crushing the bones in her neck to dust. "I'm sorry..."  
"What are you apologising for?" He asked quietly.  
"For...prov-provoking him." Tony frowned at her remark. To some extent he could see why she thought that, picking up the knife, spitting in his face. If she hadn't done that he probably wouldn't have taken her, or she would have at least been conscious enough to stop him. He wouldn't tell her that though.  
"Kate it was not your fault. Don't think that. Don't ever think that for a second." He replied softly squeezing her hand reassuringly.  
"It was..." She lifted her head to look at him. "You don't understand." She lay back down and rolled her body away from him and Tony didn't know what to say.  
"Urm..I'm going to go let Gibbs know. McGee is right outside." Making his excuses he backed out hastily. What had Kate done? To think it was her fault?


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for a late upload. Hope you liked this chapter as always please read and **review** but most importantly enjoy! (Not subtle with the bold underline am I? ;) )_

 **Chapter 10**

It was almost 4am when Kate was awakened. The team had gone home to get some rest, none of them h ad slept properly until they knew she was safe. Kate's sleeping schedule had been out of sync ever since Haswari abducted her, so at 4am she felt like it was 10am. Once the blurriness disappeared from her tired eyes she saw a doctor stood checking her IV bag. He was tall, and in hospital greens. A mask covered his face but she knew immediately who it was. She rushed to grab the emergency call button but he snatched it from her reach.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Caitlin." He lowered his mask and smiled.  
"Nurse..." She croaked, trying to cry out but her voice was still hoarse from when he had choked her.  
"I just came to see how you were doing Cailtin. I hope you are getting better." He smiled again, it almost seemed genuine.  
"I'd be better if you'd leave, you here to finish the job?" Kate knew there was no fight, she was bed bound unable to move. She couldn't walk because of her leg, and she couldn't hit him well as her arm was broken.  
"Of course not Caitlin do not be so silly. I came to apologise." He laugh ed at her surprise. "Really. I am sorry, you spent enough time with me to know I care about you. What I did...I did not mean to. You know that. When you anger me, something within me breaks and I cannot help myself. It was the way I was brought up. You hurt me when you said...what you said. Where I come from, we solve problems with violence. The best defence is attack. I am not that person Kate, really." Kate rolled her eyes at his monologue but he had a point, the only times he had been rough with her was when he provoked her. After all she was grateful for him saving her from Basheer's disgusting hands.

"You've said what you wanted to say, please leave now." She said bluntly trying to pretend she still detested him. She was mostly trying to fool herself.  
"It is rude not to accept and apology."  
"It's rude to kidnap people and hold them captive for almost three weeks." Ari smirked again. "But thank you for your apology. I understand, I can see that beneath it you are a kind person." She confessed betraying herself. Was this stockholm syndrome ? She didn't know, but she saw the kindness in his eyes, he was like a lost boy. If she hadn't spat in his face he wouldn't have kidnapped her, and if she hadn't said she would rather be tied to a chair than spend time with him, he wouldn't have shot her.  
"I'm glad Caitlin, so how are you doing?"  
"Okay I guess, NCIS got me a private room and they are moving me to Bethesda tomorrow as they think I'm stable enough now."  
"That is good. Mind if I look at your chart?" He grabbed the clipboard from the end of her bed and flicked through the pages. "Well this all seems good, the GSW was a through and through, your arm will heal and there should be no permanent damage to your vocal chords."  
"Yay me..." She replied sarcastically. "Won't be allowed back at work for a while. Thanks for that..."  
"If you like I can visit you again when you are at Bethesda?" Ari sat down on the bed and stroked the hair from her face affectionately.

"Does it matter what I think? You won't be able to anyway, after I tell NCIS that you were here they will have a 24 hour security detail outside my door. You know that."  
"I also know that you won't tell them Caitlin. Otherwise they would wonder why you did not try to stop me? You could've got someones attention by now, but you didn't. Why is that? You know they will wonder about your psyche, it maybe even longer till they think you can be in the field if that happens, which would be a shame." Ari got up and left. Kate hated to agree but maybe Haswari had a point. If they thought she was cooperating with him they would question her judgement. She still hadn't spoken to NCIS about what happened yet, the doctors decided it would be too stressful in her condition. She rolled over and went to bed, knowing that tomorrow would be a nightmare. Gibbs was coming in for her full statement, would she tell him about it? She decided to sleep on it.

She woke up again at half past nine, a nurse had left her breakfast on the side table for her. Kate didn't touch it.  
"Hey there." A voice said, not Haswari.  
"Gibbs..." She hadn't noticed him standing at the door.  
"Not going to eat your breakfast?"  
"Not really h-hungry." Kate said as Gibbs moved the chair over to her bedside.  
"Okay, are you ready to tell me what happened. If you want we can wait?" Kate felt like yelling at him, why did he have to treat her like such a broken victim. She was not a victim, that was the one thing she would never be.  
"Gibbs..." Kate didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to hurt him, if Gibbs knew what Haswari and Basheer did then he would never forgive himself. There were some things, not filmed on camera, that were even worse. She could not tell Gibbs what Basheer almost did. She counted herself lucky but still...it was...she couldn't tell him.  
"Kate? Are you okay?" Kate stared blankly at him.  
"Sorry Gibbs I erm zoned out, Gibbs I can't remember what happened. The moment from when I hit my head in autopsy to waking up here is just a b-blank to me. Sorry" Gibbs knew she was lying she could see it on her face.  
"It's okay Kate, that's fine. Maybe it will come back to you."  
"Thanks for understanding." She needed to sort her head out first, she didn't want Haswari dead because of her testimony. She knew Gibbs wasn't planning on leaving him alive after what he had done. Gibbs went to go talk to the doctors and she sat wondering whose side she was truly on.

"It's quite common for traumatic events to cause memory loss, it's the brain's way of protecting itself." The doctor told Gibbs, but Gibbs still wasn't sure.  
"Will she remember?" Gibbs asked quietly looking through the window into Kate's room. She was picking apart her breakfast, not really eating it.  
"Perhaps, it may start coming back to her slowly. Or she may never remember." The doctor sighed before going to check on other patients. Gibbs sat down slowly on the chair outside Kate's room whilst he collected his thoughts. He didn't know for certain that she was lying but there was something in her voice that made him think she knew more than she was saying. He stood up and went to go join Kate again with as close to a smile as he could manage. Later that day he rode with her in the ambulance whilst she was being moved to Bethesda Naval Hospital. Logically it seemed to make sense after all she was a navy cop and it was a military hospital in addition to that it was only a half hour drive from DC. It would make visiting Kate much easier on the team. So far only Gibbs and Tony had properly visited her. Mcgee had stuck his head round a few times but never stayed long. Abby and Ducky had been pestering Gibbs about seeing her but the doctors hadn't thought she was up to it.

The transfer to Bethesda had tired Kate out so much that she was taking a nap, which meant when she finally came round she was surprised to see all of her co-workers crammed into her room. Somehow whilst asleep, Abby, Ducky , Tony, Gibbs, and McGee had come into her room with flowers (from Tony), balloons (from Abby), chocolate (from McGee), a book (from Ducky), and finally Gibbs had brought her sketch book and pencils from her desk. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and she looked around at her room, their gifts and cards lay on her side table and they all smiled at her from the end of her bed. Had they not been her friends, it would have been a little creepy.  
"Hi Kate!" Abby smiled from ear to ear at her. Kate tried to sit up but clutched her waist with pain, her ribs were bruised and the source of a lot of her pain. Instead Ducky handed her the remote for the bed and it slowly rose the head end so she was sat up.  
"Hey guys. Thanks for coming." Kate said tiredly, her voice still a little sore making her sound more drained than she was. The smiles dropped briefly for a second out of concern but returned moments later.  
"I hope you're feeling better Caitlin, my dear." Ducky said kindly, though it provoked an odd reaction from Kate that he made a mental note of. She flinched slightly, and eyes glassed over as if she were remembering something. She was, the only other person that ever called her Caitlin, apart from Ducky, was Haswari.  
"How's everything at work?" Kate asked trying to move past Ducky's accidental faux-pas.  
"More relaxed now we know you're safe." Gibbs said as he sat down on the end of her bed. "They wanted us to send you all their best wishes, and they hope you make a speedy recovery."  
"We also have these..." McGee pulled out what looked like dozens of envelopes. "Cards from various people at work, I'll put them here so you can open them later, the top one is from Director Morrow." He placed them down on the bedside table.  
"Tell them thanks for me." Kate smiled. She had no idea people cared so much. "Gibbs when can I get out of here? When can I go back to work?" She didn't want to stay incase Ari visited again. It wasn't that she feared him, though she did, it was that she didn't trust herself around him. She feared him, and the things he had done, or had done, to her, and yet she felt sympathy for him. She saw him as a person, unlike Gibbs. Thinking about that reminded her. Kate wondered, should she tell them about last night?


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note : Apologies for a while between updates, been having exams at college and busy with Christmas. I've also been busy writing my own original story, well planning it, unfortunately I can't share it on here as it's not fanfiction. To those who would like to help with feedback though drop me a message!_

 **Chapter 11**

After her transfer to Bethesda she had been visited daily by the team, and once by Director Morrow. After a week she was finally allowed to leave as long as someone checked up on her. Haswari had not visited her again in hospital but she also had not told Gibbs about his visit though. There was a part of her that was disappointed, as if she wanted him to visit. She felt guilty, why did she not tell Gibbs? What the hell was wrong with her? The man had abducted and beat her and yet she felt safe with him around. Perhaps it was Stockholm syndrome after all, she had the symptoms and had been in the right situation to get it. She should tell Gibbs, it was the right thing to do. So as Gibbs came to sign her out at hospital she asked to talk to him.

"Gibbs, I need to tell you something." She said quietly as he pushed her wheel chair, since she was not used to crutches the hospital suggested she use a wheel chair when she could. The gunshot in her leg still caused her pain when walking even with the crutches.  
"Let's talk about it in the car." He said as he signed the release forms necessary for her to leave. Kate felt sick, maybe Gibbs knew already. Was she going to be in trouble? Oh god...she thought, would she be fired? Gibbs rolled her out to his car and helped her to clamber in the front seat. After folding up the chair and sticking it in the trunk he set off.  
"Gibbs..."  
"Yeah Kate?" He briefly turned to her before focussing on the road.  
"I um..I..oh god..." She started stuttering and Gibbs pulled over. She felt the tears rolling down her face and realised she was crying, sobs came from her throat as a surprise and she tried her best to calm down. Her breathing quickened and she felt like h er chest was going to explode.  
"Kate! KATE! Listen to me, breathe, calm down. In, 2, 3, 4, out 2, 3, 4. Breathe with me Kate." Gibbs breathed loudly to show her and she tried to copy, slowly she found she could breath again but the tears didn't stop. She wiped them away with frustration and turned her head from Gibbs.  
"I'm s-sorry..." She whispered quietly.  
"Nothing to be sorry about." He replied gruffly. "You were probably having a panic attack, after what happened it's normal to feel anxious and scared."  
"I'm not scared! I'm stupid..." She said and Gibbs looked at her confused from her sudden outburst. "He was there Gibbs...he was in my room at the hospital the night before I went to Bethesda."  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He shouted loudly before immediately feeling awful as Kate started crying again.  
"I thought maybe I dreamed it or something, and I tried to but I couldn't. Then I thought you would be mad because I didn't tell you straight away and then I guess I just left it too long. I felt ashamed Gibbs, and stupid. I couldn't do anything I just felt so scared."  
"It's okay Kate. When we get back to NCIS tell me everything." He started driving again and the rest of the journey was passed in silence.

"I can do it Gibbs." She pushed his hands away and begin rolling the wheels out of the elevator. Everyone turned to stare but she had been expecting that. After all she still looked a mess, her arm in a sling, bandaged leg, bruises still visible on her throat and face. Without makeup her eyes were heavy and had dark bags under them, but at least they matched the rest of her face, her colourless cheeks and pale cracked lips. Each person she rolled by wished her well and welcomed her back. Tony had kindly moved her chair away and inched the desk forward so she could fit the chair under it, luckily for her Morrow allowed her to do paperwork till the Doctors okayed her to be in the field.  
"Good to have you back Kate." Tony smiled before affectionally chucking a piece of crumbled paper her way, she returned it by flicking a rubber band.  
"You know," Kate said "NCIS really isn't wheel chair friendly..." Tony smirked.  
"Send a memo to HR maybe they'll put a ramp in somewhere for you." He joked but still felt awful about her situation, she was laughing it off but it was obvious being in the chair made her feel weak and needy.  
"Kate upstairs." Gibbs said.  
"That'll be the day ..." She replied sarcastically knowing full well she could go up stairs anymore with the damned chair. Kate made her way back to the elevator with Gibbs now she had finished saying her hellos.

They sat opposite in the conference room, Kate knew his game. He didn't want to make her feel like it was an interrogation so he chose a different room but it was.  
"What time did he come into your hospital room?"  
"I'm not sure early morning...he was dressed in Doctor's greens like in autopsy." Kate replied twiddling her thumbs underneath the table.  
"What did he do?" Gibbs said scribbling something down on his notebook, so he wasn't filming this then Kate guessed.  
"When I woke up he was doing something to my IV, I don't know what...I could tell it was him so I reached for the call button but he grabbed it away from me. He said he just wanted to talk and he wouldn't hurt me." She confessed.  
"Then what? Did any nurses hear you or him?"  
"I tried to get someones attention but there was only one nurse on the ward and I couldn't yell because of my throat." It had been so sore, and was only just back to normal. "He said he was sorry for hurting me, and that he did not mean to. He seemed genuine. Then he asked if I wanted him to visit again. I said he wouldn't be able to at Bethesda. Then he left..." Kate missed a few details out but told Gibbs the truth.  
"Do you still not remember what happened when he took you?" He asked, Kate could hear the skepticism in his voice.  
"Gibbs I can't..." She said, not finishing her sentence aloud.  
"Can't what? Remember or tell me?" Kate said nothing and refused to look at him. Why wouldn't she say it? She wondered to herself what the hell she was doing, it wasn't like she would be in trouble, but she felt like she would be betraying Haswari. Why did she have to feel like that ? Just because she provoked him, didn't make his actions okay, and just because he saved her from Basheer didn't mean she owed him anything. So why did she feel that way?

"I'm sorry Gibbs." She said hollowly feeling awful for lying by omission. "Can I go see Abby now, I know she wanted to see me when I got back." It was a lame excuse but Gibbs let her leave, she took the elevator down to forensics almost smashing the button out of anger.  
"Oh my god you're back!" Abby squealed before Kate had even exited the elevator. "I'm so glad you are here!"  
"I can see." Kate said nodding at the balloons and banner. "It's good to be back."  
"I made you a cake and everything, with chocolate frosting." She bounced up and down like a giddy child and Kate smiled.  
"I have something for you too." Kate pulled off the bag that was hanging on the handles of her chair and took out her sketch book. She removed a single sheet of paper and handed it to the goth.  
"I love it, that's amazing!" It was a beautifully done portrait of Abby. Suddenly Kate fumbled and dropped her sketch book, loose paper flew everywhere and scattered on the floor. Kate rushed to grab them bending down, but she groaned in pain, it didn't stop her trying.  
"I can manage Abby!" She snapped, "Sorry...I know you're just trying to help, this chair is just getting on my nerves." Abby picked up the last piece of paper and turned it over, it was a sketch of the man in autopsy.  
"What's this?" She asked confused staring at the drawing, Kate had drawn him with no specific emotion, he wasn't smiling just neutral. Like a mugshot, except the eyes that looked very soft.  
"I thought it might help, with facial recognition or something..." She mumbled. "Stupid I guess since you have video, also it kind helped me to draw him." Abby handed Kate back her book with all the drawings placed neatly back inside.  
"It's not stupid, so want some of that cake?"


	12. Chapter 12

Dear readers:

I've lost focus and enjoyment for this story, I no longer wish to write it, and the lack of views and reviews suggest that no one wishes to read it either. There is no point on me continuing, I hope you liked it. For those who did want to know how this ended I shall tell you, similar to Kill Ari, Ziva would come looking for Ari but after being show the video proof of what he had done she would trick Ari into meeting her whilst Gibbs hid with his sniper rifle. You can guess the rest. With Kate still alive there is no place for Ziva on the team so she escorts Ari's remains back to Mossad and lets Gibbs know that she is only a phone call away if he ever needs help. Things slowly return to normal with Kate mocking Tony drooling over Ziva, McGee becoming a full time team member, and Director Shepherd takes the lead at NCIS. Gibbs as always stays the same but keeps an eye on Kate, showing how much he cares for her. I hope that gives some closu re to this story and once again thank you to those who read it! If you want to read anymore of my stories have a look, I'm currently writing a Tiva story that covers what would happen if Ziva returned to NCIS.

Nena Karnf x


End file.
